


【毒埃】寄生虫饲养指南

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: Eddie和Venom的婚后同居日常_(:з」∠)_





	【毒埃】寄生虫饲养指南

6:30 起床

自从Anne走后，Eddie已经很久都没有被枕头闷醒过了，今天早上他却久违地被窒息感笼罩了，迷迷糊糊的Eddie挥了挥手想赶走使坏的人，但却谁也没摸到。于是Eddie强睁开了眼皮，只看到一坨黑漆漆的黏液球糊在自己脸上，大约有一个抱枕那么大，上面的白眼睛眯成一条线，睡得正香。  
Eddie手忙脚乱地把这东西从自己脸上撕下来想扔下床去，但这坨玩意只是滑到了自己肚子上，还黏得很紧，Eddie一扯就会在肚子上拉丝那种。  
“老天啊。”Eddie打了个哈欠，“你就是不想让我好好睡觉是吗。”  
闻言黏液球爆开了，迅速重组成了Venom的样子，居高临下地俯视着床上的人，他带着愉快的语气在Eddie脸上舔了一口：“早安，Eddie。”

 

6:40 晨间运动

虽然毒液一直就是那一个表情，但Eddie就是觉得他笑得不怀好意，尤其是当他歪了歪头，说出“Eddie，你勃起了”的时候。  
“看在该死耶稣的份上！闭嘴！”Eddie一把扯过被子盖住自己，但Venom只是从他身上又换了个地方冒出来，害得他只能自暴自弃用枕头挡住脸，“那是我们健康地球男性正常的生理现象，别管它！”  
“别害羞，那完全没有必要。”Venom用他的重低音在Eddie耳边发出一串笑声，“我们是一体的，我比你还了解你的身体，我可以帮你解决。”  
“不！不！！等等！”但Eddie的挣扎还未开始就已经结束，共生体大量地从他的体内渗出来，逐渐形成了一个趋于完整的身体，他不由分说地直接把Eddie的双手按在床上让他无法动弹，并释放出更多的黏液触手扯下他可怜的睡裤，直接贴上了他处于半勃起状态的阴茎。  
Eddie发出了一声绝望的泣声，即使这种事情发生的次数再多他也永远都不可能习惯，这简直就是什么德国人拍的猎奇E.T版色情电影。共生体的温度和他的体温相仿，湿润而温暖，力度恰好地包裹着他的分身，仿佛会读心一样精准地刺激着每一个可以让他获得窒息快感的地方，让他感觉不到任何不适，而这恰恰就是问题所在。  
逐渐在这种快感下失去自制力的Eddie闭上眼睛发出了一两声叹息样的呻吟，Venom很喜欢看到他的宿主脸上出现这种表情，凑过去舔弄着他的嘴唇，逼迫他张开嘴吞下自己的舌尖，其余的黏液沿着腰线向上爬去，掀起他的衣服，在他身上到处留下黏液爬过的痕迹，恨不得把Eddie整个人都搞得一团糟。  
明明Venom可以直接操控Eddie的身体无法动弹，可他偏要长出两只手来钳住他的手腕，这点让Eddie非常不爽，他强行在心里安慰自己Venom只是个能自动变形的大型飞机杯而已，没什么了不起的，可对方偏偏要把这种逗弄他的形式变得这么……这么像真正的性交，让他总有种自己正在被上，还很他妈爽的错觉。  
“该死的！”伴随着一句有点走音的脏话，Eddie在Venom的折腾下虚脱地射了出来，再把那些精液吸收掉后，Venom立刻又换上了一副乖宝宝的面孔，听话地只放出一个无害又小小的脑袋：“Eddie，我们早饭吃什么？”  
“你个变态。”Eddie宛若死鱼一样把自己卷成一个被子卷，转过去背对对方。

 

7:30

穿好连帽衫的Eddie双手抄兜出了门，体内的Venom一直在跟他讲一些有的没的废话，被他全部无视了，于是Venom又开始改口念叨自己想去的地方，Eddie好笑地咧了咧嘴：“我觉得现在有点像在遛狗。”  
“狗？！”不知道这个词哪里刺激到了Venom的神经，他暴躁地尖叫起来，“你竟然说我是狗？！我要吃了你的肝！然后是肺，然后——”  
“我正在去给我们买巧克力的路上。”Eddie轻飘飘地丢下这句话，Venom立刻没声音了，三秒钟后，那个带着点委屈的声音才又响起：“我要最大装的！”  
“好好。”已经逐渐掌握了Venom应对方法的Eddie微笑起来。

 

8:10 哄孩子

求生欲让Eddie憋笑并安抚因为吃得太快咬到自己舌头而大吵大闹的Venom。

 

9:00 工作  
Eddie一边写稿子一边不停地把糊在自己手上捣乱的Venom甩下去，Venom很不满他因为工作而无视自己，在他的手指之间爬来爬去，乱敲键盘。  
“无聊！饿！”Venom最后索性直接把Eddie的脸整个包住了，“Eddie！Eddie！Eddie！”  
“冷静！别喊了！”Eddie连忙摸黑拉开手边的抽屉，掏出一袋芝士条撕开，摸索着往Venom嘴边塞，“这个给你，现在别闹了，亲爱的。”  
作为回报，Eddie获得了一个安静的上午，他到最后也不知道是芝士条的作用那是那句“亲爱的”。

 

12:00 休息

Eddie瘫在沙发上，Venom瘫在他脑袋顶上，两个人一起补着录下来的电视剧。看着看着，Venom伸出一根触手拍拍Eddie的脸：“Eddie。”  
“嗯？”Eddie顺手把爆米花递给他，“怎么了？”  
“里面的那个，拿着枪的，是坏人吗？”  
“对，你看，也没那么难吧。”  
“可以吃吗？”  
“求你放过我的电视。”

 

14:00 和其他小朋友的监护人交流心得

下午去隔壁纽约出差的Eddie在路上闲逛，正巧碰到了刚打完反派的超级英雄们，遇到奇异博士、钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠，随后场面逐渐失控，Eddie只能带着包容的心态抱着手臂看着Venom、魔浮斗篷、Jarvis和Karen互相争到底谁才是最好的超级英雄制服，以及谁的主人最厉害。  
“但是超级英雄是不杀人的。”最后还是Karen给了Venom必杀一击，“你的主人根本就不是超级英雄。”  
回家后，Eddie不得不为此拍着Venom的头哄了他半个小时。  
“别听他们的，你在我心里很强。”Eddie发现自己最近对Venom越来越有耐心了。  
Venom甩着舌头吼了一句：“但是Eddie是最棒的！”然后就钻进Eddie身体里不出来了。

 

17:00 总结一天

打开那本原本写着“寄生虫饲养指南”，后来被Venom划掉了，改成了“世界上最威猛的共生体饲养指南”的记录本，在上面记下：绝对不能再让Venom和其他超英见面。

 

20:00 洗澡

努力说服Venom不要整个人在浴缸里冒出来，因为会把水全部挤出去，不过说实话，Venom擦背的技术真是一流，不过Eddie不太想知道他是从哪学来的。

 

21:00 不，你们别想知道发生了什么

“从我身上下去，Venom！Fuck！”  
“Copy。”  
“我不是那个意思！！！”  
“Eddie，you want up？”  
“No！！！”

 

22:00 休息

让Venom把自己缩成抱枕大小，然后抱着这个大型弹力球一起睡觉。  
END.


End file.
